Cupid's Chokehold
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: Cupid turns 100,000. He is given one rule-free wish by Jorgen on his birthday. But what will be the outcome? Please R&R.
1. The Big 100,000

**Disclaimer**

I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. All characters are copyright of Nickelodeon and their respectful owners.

**Note: **Special thanks to the _Gym Class Heroes _for the title.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Big 100,000**

* * *

Fairy World was practically empty, but the pink house was filled with a chorus of voices.

_Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Cupid, Happy Birthday To You._

They applauded, whistled and cheered at the top of their lungs, as he blew out the thousands of candles. Cupid sat at the head of the long, buffet table, beaming with joy at his oversized pink and white fairy cake. Jorgen Von Strangle was sat on his right hand side. His deep, baritone voice rung around the room.

"So, how does it feel to be the big 100,000?"

"I still feel 50,000! Thank you for coming everyone!" Cupid exclaimed, floating out of the chair, his smile widening even more. The table was alive with laughter, chatting and celebration.

Binky approached Jordan and whispered into his ear. Jordan nodded.

"Ah ha! I remember!"

He rose to his feet and magically conjured a giant champagne glass. He tapped it and it chimed deafingly, like a bell. Everybody screamed and covered their ears.

"Attention everyone! It's time for presents! LINE-UP!"

The party formed a line, all floating in the air, with presents in their hands. Cupid sat down again at the head of the table, recieving his gifts politely. At the back of the line, three guests waited patiently for their turn.

"Cosmo, stop fidgetting!"

The emerald fairy scratched his lean body and green hair ferociously.

"I can't help it! That sweater you knitted for Cupid is wool. I'm allergic to wool!"

"Since when?!"

The two fairies moved up the line, followed closely by a young boy, wearing a pink hat which matched his shirt, and black pants.

"Thanks for inviting me to Cupid's birthday party, guys."

Wanda flicked her curly, pink fringe off her face.

"Oh, that's ok, Timmy. Cupid likes any excuse to throw a party. But he throws the best ones!"

"And his house was voted the greatest in Fairy World!" Added Cosmo, conjuring a copy of _Fairy World's House & Gardens _magazine.

"But it's so pink!"

Randomly, Cosmo conjured up some pie. "Which means Cupid will probably want your hat!"

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

A joyous voice behind them made them turn in mid-air. They had been so preoccupied with explaining things to Timmy, that they hadn't realised that the line had gone down so quickly. Wanda pushed her gift forward into Cupid's lap.

"That's from me."

Cupid ripped the wrapping away. He pulled the sweater out. It was wooly, with 'Cupid' and a love heart knitted on the front in pink.

"Oh Wanda! How delightful!"

He embraced Wanda, then turned to Cosmo, who was scratching himself again.

"So? What did you bring?"

Cosmo conjured a fresh pie onto Cupid's lap.

"Cosmo...this is pie."

"Yes...but pink pie!" He smiled, putting some empathisis on the word _pink_.

"Er...well...thank you."

"You're welcome!"

The pie was placed with the mountain of gifts beside Cupid.

"Hello! Down here!"

Cupid looked down at his feet, to see Timmy waving his arm like it was on fire. Cupid shot out of his seat in an ecstatic manner.

"Timmy Turner!"

The other fairies gasped. Cosmo zoomed forward and held out his hand.

"Pay up!"

Jorgen Von Strangle stepped forward, knocking Cosmo aside.

"Timmy Turner. What are you doing here?! This is a FAIRY PARTY!!"

Wanda poofed the invitation and shoved it into his hands.

"Where does it say that?"

Jorgen's eyes scanned the pink of paper.

"So much pink, I can't take it!"

Cupid hovered above Timmy.

"Timmy! You can stay! But, did you bring me a present?"

Timmy shrugged.

"Well, what do you want?"

Cupid went into a trance. He though long and hard.

"Oh, what a delightful pink hat!" He giggled, his feminine voice bringing a smile to Timmy's face.

"Cosmo, Wanda, make it so. I wish that Cupid had a pink hat of his own!"

Two wands rose into the air. A puff of smoke. And then a white and pink hat lay on Cupid's head. He giggled and pranced around the room graciously.

"Thank you, Timmy!" He exclaimed, turning his attentions to Jordan.

"So, Jorgen Von Strangle, what did you get me?"

"Well, since you're now 100,000, you are legally entitled to ONE rule-free WISH!"

Cupid's eyes filled up with tears. Jorgen tossed a glowing magical muffin into his hands.

"Oh, oh! I have waited for this wish for the last 50,000 years!"

"So what are you going to wish for, Cupid?" Wanda interrupted.

Cupid looked at Timmy thoughtfully and then took a bite of his muffin.

"As of tomorrow, I wish that the whole of Dimmsdale could experience love for one day!"

Smoke filled the room. Timmy coughed and wrethed. He looked around him after the thick smoke had cleared.

"So? What happens?"

Wanda floated towards him. "Timmy, he said_ as of tomorrow_. The wish doesn't begin until then."

"Why Dimmsdale, Cupid?"

"Well, remember what happened last time?"

Timmy did. He remembered it well. He had wished for the girls to disappear and had almost destroyed love forever.

"Well, tomorrow is the 14th February! Valentines Day! Whoever is in love, stays in love. Whoever isn't, is not! It's quite simple. It would be my thank you to you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For granting me this amazing pink hat!"

Cosmo zoomed towards him.

"Well, now that that's over, who wants some music?"

He transformed into a square, green Hi-Fi.

"Come on Timmy, let's breakdance!"

He blasted some hip-hop music from his speakers, and Timmy began to breakdance, with a large circle of fairies surrounding him, cheering him on. Wanda conjured up a disco ball and lights, as Cupid joined him in the centre. The other fairies joined a congo line, lead by Jorgen. Some drank punch until they exploded, others over-indulged until they vomited. The party carried on right through the night and early hours of the morning. Dawn was breaking in Fairy World, as the fairies collapsed into a heap, exhausted, drunk or feeling sick.

* * *


	2. The Day Of Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. All characters are copyright of Nickelodeon and their respectful owners.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**The Day Of Love**

The alarm clock went off at 7:00am the next morning. Timmy awoke, enveloped by a warm, navy quilt. He sat up, rubbed his heavy eyes and took a look at his new surroundings. _He was back in his bedroom! _All he could remember of the previous night was dancing until his feet were blistered, and then passing out. Everything after that was a blur. His head turned to see the familiar faces of his green and pink fish, sleeping soundly in their fish bowl. A sharp, stabbing pain shot across his forehead, from temple to temple. His skull was pounding. He gripped his crown, his face scrunched up in agony.

"Ouch!"

Wanda woke to the sound of Timmy's cry. She appeared before him, in her Fairy form.

"What's the matter, sport?"

"I've got the worst hangover ever!"

"Well, you did drink a lot last night..."

Timmy giggled. "Yeah, that was some party."

"It was almost as good as your thirteenth birthday party."

Another shooting pain prickled in his head.

"What, are you nuts?! Nothing was as good as my thirteenth! But it was close."

A puff of smoke loomed beside Wanda. Cosmo emerged from the dust, a thermometer hanging from his mouth, a cup of hot coco in his hand and a pack of ice drooped awkwardly on one side of his head. His skin was grey and large, black circles had formed under his green eyes.

"Do you HAVE to talk so LOUD!?"

Timmy cringed and gripped his head again.

"Cosmo, you IDIOT!"

He jumped off the bed and howled in pain again.

"Ow! My feet!"

Wanda looked at Cosmo blankly.

"Wanda, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, I can't be angry with Cosmo today. Infact-"

Love hearts bloomed from her head. She pulled Cosmo into a loving embrace.

"I love you, you idiot!"

"I love you too, Sweetie. And pie!"

Randomly, another piece of pie appeared before Cosmo, which he began to consume quickly. Timmy's frown deepened.

"Hello?! Can we get back to me, please?!"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Something to stop this pain. I wish that I had two headache tablets!" Timmy announced loudly.

A glass of water, complete with two headache tablets appeared in his hand. He took them quickly, gulped down the water and threw the glass aside, breaking it.

"That's better. Well, time for breakfast!"

* * *

Downstairs, Mum was preparing pancakes. The smell hit Timmy's nose and he began to drool. He entered the kitchen, to find Dad already sitting at the table, his face buried in the newspaper.

"Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad."

Dad dropped the newspaper. His face broke into a smile.

"Is that our son, Timmy? The best son in the world?"

"Yeah, Dad. That's me."

Mum began to make her way over to the table, a plate of pancakes in each hand.

"Oh, here's a nice warm breakfast for the greastest son ever, who we love and cherish!" She exclaimed, placing the pancakes infront of him.

"Er...thanks."

_What was wrong with everybody today?_ Timmy threw his breakfast down him, and then ran for the school bus.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, son! Have a nice day at school!"

* * *

Timmy sat in Crocker's class, doodling. Cosmo and Wanda moved towards him, disguised as a pen and a pencil.

"Where's Crocker?"

"I dunno. What the heck is going on today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look."

Wanda stood on her tip and scanned the room. Chester and AJ were flirting with a couple of girls at the back of the class. Sanjay was sat near them, with a girl on each knee. Even Elmer was getting lucky. Wanda smiled.

"Timmy, don't you remember?"

"Why should I? You couldn't this morning!"

"Timmy, Cupid wished that for one day, the whole of Dimmsdale could experience love!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Er...No."

A voice fell over the class, from the loud speaker. The voice of Principal Waxelplax.

"Attention, students. Since I've got a date, you're all excused for the day."

No sooner had she finished, Timmy's classmates ran out of the classroom in a mass crowd, cheering.

"A date with who?"

He didn't have to wait long to get his answer. The high-pitched male squeal sent a shiver down his spine.

"I've got a date...WITH GERALDINE! She never looked at me twice before. This could only be the work of..."

Timmy's cheek fell onto his hand.

"Wait for it." He droned sycastically.

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"Denzel!"

Cosmo poofed into his fairy form.

"You know, they should really turn that microphone off."

**

* * *

**

x-Later In Timmy's Room-x

"Well sweetie, you have the whole day off. What are you going to do?"

Timmy lay flat on his back. He rolled over onto his side.

"I remember Cupid's rule-free wish now, Wanda. That means-"

"He's old?"

"No, Cosmo. That means I might actually stand a chance with Trixie Tang."

Timmy moved over to his window and looked out the street below. The street was alive with couples.

"Look. Everybody is in love. Everybody has a somebody. Well, I can have that too. I wish that I was at the house of Trixie Tang!"

* * *

Timmy approached the front door, his stomach in knots. He knocked on the large white door of Trixie Tang's home, and waited, the knot tightening. Eventually, after what felt like years, the door openeed. A tall female figure, the same height as Timmy, appeared in the doorway. Timmy could not take his eyes off her, or find the right words. Trixie had always been beautiful, with her soft, ebony hair and dazzling blue eyes. At thirteen, she had grown even more beautiful. She locked eyes with him.

"Erm...hey...hey...Trixie."

He expected the door to slam in his face, or a slap, or vicious dogs to be set upon him. He closed his eyes and flinched, waiting for the outcome. What he got was beyond his imagination. Soothing, delicate lips brushed across his forehead. He exposed his eyes to her face once again, only to see her smiling at him gently.

"Er...Trixie?"

Her smile grew wider. She scooped him up in her arms and crushed him against her body.

"Oh, Timmy! I'm so glad you came!"

"Er...you're welcome?"

She placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Timmy, you don't realise what this means to me! I've been waiting for you to come over all day!"

Timmy saw his oppurtunity and grabbed it.

"Taking a shot in the dark here, do you want to come and stay over to my house tonight? My parents are out."

Trixie loosened her grip. Her smile couldn't get any wider.

"I'd love to!"

"Great."

Taking her by the hand, Timmy led her back to his house, determined to enjoy the rest of the wish. He would personally thank Cupid himself if his relationship with Trixie turned out Okay. After all, she could hate him tomorrow, once the wish wore off. Cosmo and Wanda followed him, disguised as butterflies.

"I'm so happy for you, Timmy." Wanda exclaimed.

"I know, so am I. Now all I gotta do is make Trixie love me, for _me_. And she won't despise my guts tomorrow."

"You could always hold her hostage." Cosmo suggested.

"Cosmo, that's a terrible thing to do!"

"Well, if it comes to that..."

"Oh no, Timmy! Don't even think about it!"

"I'm just kidding, Wanda. Let's go and enjoy the rest of this glorious day...and night."

He grinned, looking at Trixie. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"No Timmy. There will be none of _that _whilst I'm in the fishbowl!"

"Oh, I won't be doing anything like that. Not yet anyway. We've only just become an official-unofficial couple."

"Just to be clear, I'll be keeping a close eye on you two tonight. I know what you kids get up to."

"Suit yourself. But I'm warning you, it might get pretty gross."

With that, he sped up his pace, holding Trixie's hand, as they travelled back to his house.

* * *


End file.
